


The Only Debris of a Broken Twilight

by loveandsqualor



Series: The New York Follies [5]
Category: Birdman (2014), Motherless Brooklyn (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveandsqualor/pseuds/loveandsqualor
Summary: 麦克说这是他好好先生性格中最恶劣的一部分。麦克一直没能离开他，但也从没声称想要离开他。他们是两个普通的纽约怪胎，在旧报纸、面包屑和不肯熄灭的闪光灯下向前走着，永不回头。
Relationships: Lionel Essrog/Mike Shiner
Series: The New York Follies [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853323
Kudos: 3





	The Only Debris of a Broken Twilight

“我更正一下，你很适合当导演，而不是演员。你应该去当个导演的。”  
麦克背朝莱昂内尔，丝绸衬衫盖在他的腰上，一条平滑的曲线上泛起褶皱，像微风吹动的湖。莱昂内尔不知道他从哪冒出这样一句话，就像刚见面时他不能理解为什么麦克迫切地想要自己与他对戏。他的身体过于僵硬板直，绝不适合龙飞凤舞；而麦克的身体像一条鱼。他们上床的时候麦克更像一条鱼，他与舞台上那副气势汹汹的样子判若两人，他用沉默包裹自己，绝不主动用小腿环绕莱昂内尔的脖子，也从不表现出自己正在掌控一切，任莱昂内尔的顺着脊柱割开他的后背，翻出他的内脏也绝不动用他的舌头说些混账话，只会用看起来脆弱的颤抖以示抗议。麦克不喜欢挑明自己到底想要什么，比莱昂内尔公寓里的猫还让人捉摸不透。莱昂内尔也从不强迫，但这正是他的问题：麦克很明显想让人与他针锋相对。莱昂内尔却执意为他熨平衬衫，在腰间的伤口处缓缓亲吻，用鼻尖摩挲额头。像只午睡醒来的长毛大狗，不由分说把草坪上的阳光和泥土屑蹭到别人的衣领上——一切柔软又坚韧的东西。莱尔内尔觉得麦克大概不知道该拿他怎么办好，所幸他也是一样。  
“我不想也不会参与你们的消遣。”莱昂内尔从不对麦克隐藏真实想法。  
“你最好别再提消遣，”麦克听起来很放松。他起身翻下床，走到开放式厨房里满不在乎地拿起下午剩下的冷咖啡，“我有信心你一定非常在乎你的戏，那类肯定要进医院的严肃导演，还会在领奖台上搂着妻子腼腆地笑。”  
“卡萨维蒂，是吗？”莱昂内尔在麦克举着杯子转过身的时候说。  
“他？不……你比他更……”  
麦克说到这开始挥舞起双手，他旋转手腕又揉捻指腹，想从虚空中觅来一根能割碎他手掌的银线串起这个句子。他时常这样做，但又时常拒绝别人提供的线索。于是莱昂内尔只管沉默地等待便是，等待麦克成功寻到他最想说的那个词，或者更好：等他放弃这种徒劳的努力。麦克说这是他好好先生性格中最恶劣的一部分。麦克一直没能离开他，但也从没声称想要离开他。他们是两个普通的纽约怪胎，在旧报纸、面包屑和不肯熄灭的闪光灯下向前走着，永不回头。

暮光透过厚重的蕾丝花纹打在麦克身上，将房间笼罩在一片阴翳而缠绵的豆沙色中，麦克放下杯子走回到床边坐下，莱昂内尔探过身去，用能留下痕迹的力道在麦克脖子上啃咬，他偶尔幻想尝到某种咸而不涩的液体。  
“你很适合做导演，那些不考虑演员死活，只为实现自己艺术目的的导演。你的面孔很无辜，而心却能保持冷酷。这很好，所有演员都会乖乖听你的话。他们会努力取悦你，把你捧上神坛，在黑暗中虔诚地吻你雕像的嘴唇。”  
“连你也是吗？”  
“嗯哼。”麦克听起来一点儿都没有被冒犯到。  
“你从没想过当个导演吗？”莱昂内尔问，他的手稳稳放在麦克肩膀上，脖子却小小地抽搐了一下，知道自己可能问了个坏问题。  
“我从不想。”麦克嗓音粗涩，好像他自己也不信，“我承认当导演很诱人。也许等我再老些或者再年轻些的时候，我会的。”  
“你是个好演员，麦克。我绝不会做演员也不会做导演，但我相信这个，就像我相信纽约。”  
“你不相信纽约。你不相信纽约就像你不能相信我，或者任何人。”麦克转过头来，他的眼神像能剜掉人身血肉，也不在乎莱昂内尔是否听得出他哪句是引用，“我们之间你是更像落日。落日之所以美，是因为它表达了所有它使我们失去的东西。”

为何如此信誓旦旦地偏要追寻纯粹，即便那纯粹遥远而滚烫？难道夜不能抚慰魂灵，星辉也无法将光放入人的心？

“你知道我喜欢你哪点吗？你温柔核心那一点点的恶，你的不自知让它更加迷人……一位天生的创造者，残酷的上帝。”  
麦克亲吻莱昂内尔，他嘴角粘腻的咖啡余味是破碎暮霭的唯一残骸。


End file.
